


Reasons to Smile

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Sex Trope Ficlets [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hance - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: It was bound to happen eventually, this thing between Lance and Hunk. It's been building and building, and they're not going to hold back anymore.





	Reasons to Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the Sex Trope Prompts from my [tumblr](http://paladinpuppypile.tumblr.com)  
> 5\. things going wrong during sex that lead to laughter  
> This is my first time writing Hance like this, and it seriously made my day 10x better, so I hope it does the same for you! <3

At first, they didn’t really take it seriously. Lance and Hunk had no problem laying all over each other, wandering around their dorms in boxers around each other, linking arms while they headed off towards trouble. They were close, and no one could dispute that. Out in space, they just seemed to get closer, and it was just as natural as every other way their friendship had progressed. Sometimes, in the lull between battles, they talked like the Garrison days. Places they would travel, things they would do, only now those talks included how pretty aliens were and how much they wanted to go back to a particular planet with amazing food and actual grass that was green. They loved each other, and it led to fumbling kisses in the blue-green glow of their rooms, hands pulling one another close, Lance falling asleep against Hunk’s warmth. Before they knew it, they were in too deep, and they didn’t know what to do about it. With Lance’s libido and Hunk’s natural affection, the answer seemed ridiculously obvious.

They were a mess that began with good intentions and their tongues in each other’s mouths. Lance was immediately wrangled onto Hunk’s lap, his hands buried in Hunk’s hair. It felt so good to kiss and be kissed, that Lance decided he wasn’t going to hold back anymore.

“Y’know, Hunk, I’m just gonna…” he trailed off, but let the way he was pulling at Hunk’s shirt finish the sentence for him.

“Yeah?” Hunk’s fingertips were already dipping dangerously beneath the waistline of Lance’s jeans.

They were on the same page, as usual. Until Hunk’s arm got caught in a sleeve, and they play-wrestled one another to free him. Lance tumbled out of his lap with his belt undone and fly half open. He held up Hunk’s shirt like a victory flag and immediately announced he’d won. They dissolved into laughter as Hunk moved to hover over Lance and finish what he’d started with his pants. Lance’s snickering had a nervous edge to it as Hunk pressed his weight to him, pulling the sounds out of him with more of their hungry kisses. They were really going to do this, and he wanted it to happen.

Hunk asked him at least three times if it was really okay before Lance threatened to throw him out of bed if he asked again. By then, they were both hard, with little red marks on dark skin from overzealous fingertips and grazing teeth. Clothes were askew all over the place, a garment or two trying to hang on for dear life as they tumbled around on Hunk’s bed. They jabbed each other with their elbows when they shifted positions, they bumped noses when they kissed more often than they didn’t, and the entire concept of lube was just ridiculous to them both. They made an absolute mess of one another, and all the while, they teased and laughed like it was open season at the Garrison all over again. Nothing could take that closeness from them, and after this, nothing ever would.

Before Lance knew it, he was in Hunk’s lap again, and the amusement melted into something so much more. Lance’s messy fingers lingered on Hunk’s jaw as he looked him in the eyes. They wanted it, he was sure of it, but this time he was the one who asked, “Is this okay, Hunk?”

Hunk could have threatened to throw him out of bed, but he didn’t. Instead, he treated Lance to the smile he’d fallen in love with before he even realized it. “Oh, I’m sure.”

Hunk lost himself to the way Lance felt against him, around him. The sounds he made were needy, demanding, as were the nails in his shoulders. Lance tucked his face into Hunk’s shoulder so he couldn’t see how deep he was blushing, how hard it was to resist biting and kissing and clawing while Hunk sank in. All he had to focus on was that _feeling_ of being Hunk’s, breathless groaning against his ear and strong hands on his hips. They were taking it seriously now, and Hunk was going to make sure Lance had nothing to regret. He was going to take care of Lance. His reason to smile, his most trusted friend, now someone and something even _more_ to him that words just didn’t do justice to. They fell back to the covers, and even though their frantic movements caused some very close calls with the edge of the bed, they weren’t letting go, they weren’t stopping. There was always room for a teasing smile, nipping kisses, and short bursts of amusement between moans as they pulled each other back to safety.

“We did it,” Lance huffed, sounding incredulous in the afterglow.

Hunk ruffled his hair. “Yeah, I guess we did, huh?”

They lay tangled and sweaty in awkward silence, wondering if there was something else they should do or say. All they could do was cling to each other and laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me or send me prompts over on tumblr! Thank you for reading!


End file.
